Return of Destroyah
by Fantasmo
Summary: Both Destroyah and Godzilla return, case some havoc, and ultimately meet in two decisive battles...Please review!


RETURN OF DESTROYAH  
  
Written by: Fantasmo, the Cheese King a.k.a Daivd Hollahan  
  
**1996**  
  
Time was almost out. Godzilla was rapidly approaching 1200°-meltdown- and when he did he would take the world with him. Five...four...three...one...  
  
The explosion was mind-boggling; buildings were ripped from the ground and disintegrated in mid-air, thousand ton ULT laser tanks were tossed though the air, their pilots screaming as the vehicles around them vaporized. Destroyah himself was being torn apart from the force, like a sand dune in a windstorm.  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
From the cloud of radioactive dust rose a new beast, Godzilla Jr. fully- grown but different from his father: fiercer, stronger, better.  
  
**2007**  
  
*Tokyo, Japan*  
  
What was Tokyo was now a barren wasteland, with only a few shells of what were great towers of glass and steel. The few who ventured into these lands, looters, criminals on the run, or ordinary people seeking adventure, risked radiation poison and horrendously painful death. This was the main reason the borders of the area were shut off with nine-foot thick lead walls one hundred feet tall.  
  
On the outskirts a new city sprung up Tokyo Ni, or Tokyo Two. And although Japan had been in a deep depression for twelve years a new beacon of hope shown in Tokyo Ni with its population boom and almost single- handedly restoring the economy. But it was soon to change...  
  
"Come on Dayu! We got to be outta' here by dawn!"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be late."  
  
" Oh shut up! I didn't want to come in the first place! I wanted to stay in Akira's and watch TV!"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, you're a little chicken shit who wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the ass. Now let's go!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming... What's that?"  
  
"What's what, Dayu?"  
  
"That red thing. See it?" What Dayu Ibina was motioning to was a small red blob pulsating with newborn life.  
  
"Oh I see it," a smirk expanded across Akira Ramini's round face, "I dare you to touch it."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Come on, do it. You know you want to."  
  
"Okay, if you pay me."  
  
"Sure. Now touch it!"  
  
Dayu's finger reached for the blob, shaking more with anticipation than fear, and punctured the quivering mass with a 'squish'.  
  
"There, happy? Now give me my money."  
  
"I don't have any on me; I'll give it to you in the morning."  
  
"What? You said...but..."  
  
"Oh shut up. Now let's go."  
  
Dayu thrust his hand into his pocket in a rage but kept walking. The boys kept walking for several hours heading home.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up," Dayu cried as he pulled his hand from his pocket, "my hand hurts reall...real...rea...re.." He couldn't finish his words because of his rapid gasps for breath. Then what happened really set in and he along with Akira and Masu Shamanu began screaming. The small red blob smeared on his finger had expanded and ate away to the bone dissolving the flesh up to his wrist. Suddenly thousands of similar blobs began moving from the remains of the city and engulfed poor Dayu. With one final shriek he was gone and Destroyah was back.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
As Destroyah reformed it chose to avoid its old forms, remaining a titanic, pulsating blob, although it would form a face at times-the only way to know which way it was facing. As it grew it noticed the two other children staring in awe at it and without a moments notice deoxidized them into small piles of dust that soon blew into the wind.  
  
With all distraction gone Destroyah finished his re-growth and moved on to Tokyo Ni seeking what would be considered revenge after the rampage ended.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Japan had been demilitarized years ago. Without Godzilla to attack there was no need to develop new weapons or technologies and no with national enemies there was no need to maintain a trained military, all the nation maintained was a militia in case of emergency.  
  
As Destroyah moved on the city the militia organized for an assault. "Five hundred meters, sir. Four hundred, three hundred, two, one. Sir it's within range!"  
  
"Fire!" Screamed General Yakisho. Despite the torrent of smoke and shells, the sky was lit more brightly than it had been at noon of the previous day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It was a fine day in Miami. The sun was shining, the beaches were crowded, and the town was ready for a little pain.  
  
Thousands gathered along the famed beaches of the Florida coast. Boats, jet-skis, and surfers skimmed the water off the shore.  
  
"Mommy, what's that?"  
  
"I don't know dear." From the depths came a row of curved violet spines. Then another, and another. Several boats were sheathed in two. Then a mind-boggling scream and a blast of red-hot atomic death.  
  
"GODZILLA!" Screamed Akihiko Jippensha, a Japanese tourist, as the beast turned its head and unleashed another blast of thermonuclear fire onto the beach incinerating hundreds, maybe thousands, an accurate figure was never found.  
  
Once the beaches were eliminated, Godzilla moved on to the metropolis of Miami. In a matter of hours the once prosperous city was turned into an unrecognizable pile of rubble and ash. And Godzilla was gone as quickly as he appeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Destroyah in Japan, Godzilla in Florida, what the Hell is going on?"  
  
"I truly don't know sir."  
  
"Well, put the military on alert. Send out some aircraft carriers, fully loaded, and some AWACS to monitor the area."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
And with that Secretary of Defense Raymond Fuerring was gone and President Mathias Abrams was alone to contemplate what to do. Elected in 2004, he had accomplished an almost impossibility, a scandal-free presidency. At six-foot nine, he stood above his peers literally and mentally, single handedly rebuilding the nation after the Bush fiasco of the 2000 election and bringing back interest in the government and national affairs. With an economic boom after Operation: Enduring Freedom the US was back on track and ready to expand. The military had been beefed up to an extent not seen in modern history. Hundreds of warplanes, dozens of aircraft carriers and battleships, thousands of foot soldiers, all ready to obliterate anyone who messed with the most powerful nation on Earth.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
All that remained of Tokyo Ni was the New Tokyo Tower, which was seconds from its demise and ready to meet with the four million citizens, and ten thousand soldiers who were in Destroyah's way. Destroyah raised his head, a bluish white beam of micro-oxygen flowed from his gullet but stopped in mid-blast. The beam dissipated before reaching the tower, barely scraping the paint. Destroyah was frozen, mouth hanging open. Then he sprouted two huge demonic wings and launched himself into the air. Within minutes he disappeared over the horizon, heading eastward.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Within a week of Miami's destruction, Godzilla had made his way up the Chesapeake and through the Susquehanna River and into Altoona, Pennsylvania. After a few minutes it was just another debris pile and a graveyard. Now he moved on to Pittsburgh, seventy-five miles away.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Sir, he's on the move."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Godzilla, sir. He just toppled Altoona and is headed for Pittsburgh."  
  
" I see. Can we mount an attack? Take him out before he reaches the city."  
  
"It's possible, sir. And if it fails we can easily evacuate."  
  
"Good. Good. Prepare an assault and mobilize the troops."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After several days of traveling the Allegheny Mountains, a welcome sight greeted Godzilla's unblinking eyes: Pittsburgh.  
  
The city was rich with life. After a half-century of population loss, the city had ballooned to over three million people. Many experts felt the increase was due to the discovery of Titanolanium, better known as Space Titanium because it shared characteristics with the metal of Mecha-Godzilla fame, a new element dozens of times stronger than any previous metal, and lighter as well. The military also showed interest in the area buying up several squares miles of Titanolanium rich land and built several bases as well as training grounds and research facilities.  
  
As Godzilla moved in on a fine Sunday afternoon the city was buzzed on Steelers pride. The team had just made it to the Super Bowl. No one even noticed the four hundred-foot behemoth that was literally yards away. Then came a call from one of the few sober citizens.  
  
"Run! It's a monster!"  
  
As the cry boomed out many just stared up at the creature. All they saw was their own atomic deaths ready to greet them. And in a matter of minutes the fastest growing city in the world was erased from the Earth, just in time for the SDF to arrive.  
  
"We're too late. It's gone, all gone!"  
  
"We're too late to save the city, not to kill the demon. Now on my orders fire."  
  
As the Special Defense Force guilefully approached Godzilla from behind, as to get in the first blow, the beast froze and lifted his head, almost trying to smell something.  
  
"Now!"  
  
A maelstrom of rockets, bullets, RPG's, and tank-shells was unleashed. The thousands of armor piecing rockets barely scraped Godzilla's hide, although it did gain his attention. A red-orange aura formed around Godzilla's maw as the radiation intensified. Then his eyes began to glow red, as well as the dozens of crooked razor-sharp spines on his back. And in an instant he unleashed the beam. It sizzled the air around it and was seconds from hitting the soldiers.  
  
"Oh no! Our Father who art in Heaven, haloed be thy name..."  
  
Suddenly the beam was yanked upward as a blue-white beam of micro- oxygen hit Godzilla square in the back, ripping him off the ground and sending him flying hundreds of yards through the air, landing mere feet from the soldier who seconds ago had made his peace.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
And with that the battle had begun. Destroyah landed and almost immediately reformed into, what had been thought to be, his final form. For hours the two monsters just stood there, waiting, watching for a flinch or weakness. The first to attack was Godzilla who sent out a blast of thermonuclear fire and tore through Destroyah's chest. Destroyah promptly regenerated and send out a blast of his own. Then the two charged each other. Godzilla send out dozens of claw swipes and Destroyah unleashed several slashes from his laser horn. Then both sent out blasts which canceled each other out and send the two flying hundreds of feet backward.  
  
Another stare down.  
  
This time Destroyah moved first; liquefying and swarming over Godzilla. Destroyah completely engulfed Godzilla; deoxidizing and destroying flesh as he moved. Godzilla sent out a nuclear pulse to repel the assault and using his self healing cells restored himself to his past glory. Now the military had its say in the matter. Four dozen F-98 Demons unleashed a barrage of Maverick missiles, 2000-pound bombs, and bullets from the dual GAU-8A 30mm Avenger cannons. Both monsters turned to attack, each sending out their respective blasts. The planes barely managed to avoid the blasts. Once the bombs hit, the monsters were momentarily dazed, a prefect time to finish them off. Now all forty-eight planes unleashed a salvo of hot metal into Godzilla, knowing that an attack on Destroyah was pointless as it could simply reform to avoid the shots. The special, Titanolanium bullets tore through Godzilla's hide, spilling green, radioactive blood onto the ground. Soon scientists would move in to collect and research the creature. After a shriek of agony Godzilla managed to regain his footing and claw down four fighters. A swift smack of his tail took out seven more. Destroyah had managed to eliminate eight of the aircraft. Now the remaining twenty-nine F-98's unleashed all one hundred seventy-four combined AM RAM missiles. Godzilla avoided the missiles with a perfectly timed nuclear pulse; Destroyah by liquefying and dodging them.  
  
"We're completely out of ammo. What do we do now, captain?"  
  
"The only thing left to do... kamikaze."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The planes climbed to almost forty thousand feet, before going into a steep dive directly at the monsters. Coming in at nearly eight hundred miles per hour the pointed planes would have impaled the two titans but because of the length of the climb Godzilla had made his way up the Monongahela and Destroyah flew off. Now there was no way to pull out and the aircraft made spectacular explosions.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Four dozen plane destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Both monsters escaped?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Pittsburgh destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. President."  
  
"Any survivors?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"God help us all."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
After a few weeks most people had completely forgotten about the two monsters who had already killed over ten million people. Most tried to avoid the news, as it was far too depressing for the tastes of anybody but masochists. The government, however, was more alert than it had been in decades. B-52 Bombers were patrolling the skies constantly as well as dozens AWACS while battleships, atomic submarines, and aircraft carriers combed the seas.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Sir, we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Four nuclear submarines were destroyed."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The radiation was completely drained from them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We think it was Godzilla. It must have attacked and absorbed the radiation. We never thought that it would attack. We thought it was gone."  
  
"You didn't do your research did you?"  
  
"No sir. I apologize."  
  
"It's okay. Where were the subs taken down. Maybe we can track his course."  
  
"Off the Atlantic seaboard. He must be headed south."  
  
"Okay. Keep checking into it and report what you find."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Captain, there's something out there. It's on radar as we speak. Should we track it?"  
  
"How big is it? We've been warned to call in if we find something to big."  
  
"It's at least a hundred twenty-five meters long. And it's moving."  
  
"Where is it going?"  
  
"I'm not sure... wait...it's headed right for us. What should I do?"  
  
"Fire! Hit it with everything we've got!"  
  
"Yes, sir! It's not working! It's still coming! What should I do? Oh no!"  
  
And with that Godzilla snatched the submarine, USS Remembrance, in his jaws mistaking it for a whale. After a moment he flung the ship to sea floor before switching back and obliterating it with a blast of thermonuclear fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"He got another one, Mr. Abrams. Off the coast of Brazil."  
  
"Which was it?"  
  
"Remembrance, sir."  
  
A deep sigh escaped from the president's mouth. "Is there anything we can hit it with? A bomb? A missile? Anything?"  
  
"Actually sir, we do have something that may work." A shred of hope appeared on the presidents face for the first time in weeks. "We call it the Hell Raiser Missile."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It explodes and sends out two streams of energy which, at a certain height, expand to form a huge dome of energy which then implodes and destroys anything inside. Sir"  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"Yes it should. It completely non-nuclear so Godzilla can't benefit from the radiation and it engulfs a huge area so Destroyah can't run away."  
  
"But we haven't had any signs of Destroyah in months, why bother?"  
  
"Well, sir, we feel it is just waiting for an opportunity to strike. It may also be healing wounds."  
  
"I see. But what's the catch to this new super weapon?"  
  
"I knew you'd ask. Well first; we only have one, so one will have to do. Second, it can only be used on land so we have do draw Godzilla and Destroyah both inland so they don't escape."  
  
"Well I like the idea. See if you can produce any more and get on plans to lure the monsters inland."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
In St. Louis there was an air of confidence: they hadn't been attacked by Godzilla, even though there were four nuclear power plants in the area and it could easily have made its way up the Mississippi. Now it was a fine July day.  
  
At the Gateway Arch thousands had gathered for the annual Fair St. Louis for the Independence Day celebration. Among the crowd was Monica Warrin and her son Daniel.  
  
"Mommy, what's that?"  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"That thing in the air. Look it's gettin' bigger."  
  
"Oh, I see it. I don't know. Excuse me, what is that?" She pointed toward the quickly growing figure.  
  
"I don't know ma'am." Replied the puzzled tour guide.  
  
Then the object whizzed overhead and tore through the Arch, spewing shrapnel on the crowd below and injuring hundreds and killing hundreds more. Now Destroyah landed and took a look at the city he was about to destroy before he finally wiped out another picturesque city from existence.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Destroyah is in St. Louis, sir. The city is already gone."  
  
"Lord, what did the world do to deserve this?" He said to himself. "That borders the Mississippi River, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Keep him occupied until Godzilla arrives. Then you can drop your bomb."  
  
Mr. Fuerring was surprised by his superior's swift decision making. "Yes, sir."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Godzilla was "nested" on the sea floor. Suddenly, his eyes whipped open he jetted to the surface. He burst from the surface and sniffed the air. Then as quickly as he appeared he shot back underwater and swam off towards the Gulf of Mexico, leaving a few hundred Chilean beach-goers stunned.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Once Destroyah had taken out St. Louis, it simply flew off but was soon intercepted by a squadron of F-98's which were ordered to deter the creature and to survive but not to attempt to kill the creature. And with engines in full throttle a dogfight was raging, Destroyah blasting at the fighters who managed to dodge before sending out an AM-RAM missile to move away. This went on for hours.  
  
Then the battleship USS Merciless arrived and began sending volley after volley of twenty-two inch shells, not to hurt Destroyah but to merely confuse him until the B-52 dubbed the "Zilla Killa" could drop its Hell Raiser Missile to end the threat of monster.  
  
In an instant the most feared ship in the American fleet was torn in half by a blast of orange, atomic Hell-fire. Godzilla pulled himself from the river ready to meet Destroyah once again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The fight began with a long stare down. Hours went by. Godzilla had learned form his previous encounter and knew not to waste his newly acquired nuclear energy. Instead he waited for Destroyah to make the first move. His wait was gratified. Destroyah charged his laser horn to its limits and charged. A slash to the shoulder cut Godzilla's arm clean off. A quick shriek of pain and Godzilla sent out blast which tore Destroyah's head off. Both moved back and regenerated. Both knew they were evenly matched. Destroyah had an idea. He liquefied and reformed into dozens of small aggregate monsters. They each swarmed over Godzilla, clawing and biting into his flesh. A nuclear pulse threw them off and Destroyah reformed as one. Now both charged each other, clawing and biting at each other. A crack in Destroyah's shell, a tear in Godzilla's flesh. Green blood from both splattering on the cracked highway. In the distortion of fists and claws, Godzilla managed to swing around and hit Destroyah in the face with a sharp slap of his tail sending Destroyah back. Godzilla now had an idea of his own. As Destroyah reeled back in pain, Godzilla charged a blast. A red-orange aura formed around his mouth, his eyes glowed red, his back flared, and his spines actually began to melt. Once Destroyah regained his wits and turned to face his opponent it was to late. Godzilla unleashed the most powerful discharge of energy since the universe forming Big Bang. Destroyah was caught completely off guard and flung back into the World Peace Tower, the tallest building in the world, which was the only building left standing in St. Louis. Glass, steel, and cement were thrown about the city. When the blast finally dissipated, there was nothing left, of Destroyah or St. Louis.  
  
As Godzilla began recover from the stress of the blast, the "Zilla Killa" finally arrived. Godzilla saw it from three miles away and let out what little was left of his energy. The explosion was incredible. Godzilla could have moved on to destroy the rest of the world but was simply too exhausted. He slumbered to the banks of the Mississippi and dove in, retiring to sea to heal his wounds. He wouldn't be seen for many, many years.  
  
THE END  
  
*Godzilla, Destroyah and all related characters/monsters are the property of Toho Co. Ltd. and Tri Star Pictures Inc.  
  
**I would like to thank Toho Co. Ltd. for creating the wonderful Godzilla motion pictures.  
  
***I hope you enjoyed this story. You can reach me at cheeseking1234@aol.com. I wrote this story own; any similarity to any other fan-fic is completely coincidental. 


End file.
